


Hello

by jellham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Death from Old Age, F/M, Fred Weasley Dies, Hermione Granger Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellham/pseuds/jellham
Summary: Hello, hello, hello, helloWhere is that love that starts with helloHello, hello, hello, helloWish love could be just that simple(c) Hello by Mohombi
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hello

It all started with “Hello”. 

Hermione strongly believed that every good relationship has a “hello” or a “hi” in the beginning and throughout. For her it was a bare minimum - an act of politeness. 

When she first met Ron and Harry, she didn’t say “hello” - or she doesn’t remember saying it. That is probably why it’s taken them so much to become such good friends. But, eventually, they did. 

With the Weasley twins everything started from a simple “hello” from her and a synchronized “Hi there” from them. She wanted to ask them something, but then the Sorting Hat, after long consideration, yelled “Gryffindor!” for Harry Potter, and the twins started yelling and singing and dancing and completely forgot about Hermione. They almost didn’t interact in her first year - she would just sometimes catch them doing something mischievous and threaten to report them. 

But for some reason she never did.

Maybe then she already knew she had a soft spot for them - especially Fred. It wasn’t anything serious - he just always somehow knew what to say to make her smile or even laugh. And for your information, it wasn’t an easy task. Hermione was “a bit grumpy”, as she herself was saying describing her early teenage years. That might have been a weird choice of words, but Hermione stuck with it. 

In the next years, her friendship with Fred and George grew and flourished. She felt so special, when they would come up to her to ask if she knows a particular spell, even though usually it has been them who taught her spells and tricks that weren’t a part of the school’s program. As a “thank you” she kept on not-reporting them, even when she became a Prefect. There’s nothing wrong with a little mischief. Especially the one that starts with “Hello”.

But when she saw Fred, all pale and lying on the floor, clearly dead, something had changed within her. She had realised how much she loved him, and how much of a fool she was, for not spending enough time with him, for never telling him about her feelings. 

She couldn’t even make herself come up close to his body. She wanted to erase the memory of him dying from her head, so it won’t hurt her as much as it did. But she could never bring up herself to do it - mostly because then she would have to forget that he existed at all, and she couldn’t endure the thought of forgetting how much he meant to her. 

Years later, after marrying and divorcing Ron, she lived her best life, about to become the minister of magic. But she would still sometimes be struck by a memory of this cold, lifeless body, and then she just couldn’t function for a whole day. 

Years later, and I mean a lot of years later, Hermione became an old woman. She never feared death, and now, as it was knocking in her door, she was not scared - only a little sad, that she would never hug her precious children and grandchildren anymore. But, at last, the Grim Reaper took her by her hands and she heard a distant laugh, that she could never forget. 

“Fred?”  
“Hey there”.

She was seeing Fred, standing over her bed, just as young as he was when he died. 

“It’s time to go, Hermione. I’ve been waiting for you”

Hermione smiled and felt as easy and free as a cloud. She stood up, noticing that her feet didn't touch the ground, and the whole world turned bright white. The only thing she could see was Fred, smiling at her with this awfully familiar smirk. 

“Hello”


End file.
